God Bless Hale
by taniamarie20
Summary: AU One Shot. This was for a contest on the Sons Of Anarchy Fan Fiction page on facebook. Tara returns ten years after she left to Charming for her high school reunion.


Of course it would rain, Tara thought as she shut her car off. She had spent over two hours getting ready, something she NEVER did, but, because she had, of course it would rain. That was her luck after all.

Or maybe it was just another way God was screaming at her not to be here. Not to be in the place she had ran from ten years ago.

Charming hadn't always been good to Tara. She had a drunk father who didn't care whether she lived or died by the time she left, her mother who should still be here, had left the world years before Tara even knew what being a woman was about and she had lost the only man she'd ever truly love here. But, even with all the bad.. so much good had come from this place. Memories that still lived with her to this day.

God, she had to stop being mushy. Today was not about reclaiming what she lost, or remembering the things she had forced herself to forget. No, today was about celebrating the life of David Hale, an old friend who had died from cancer and wanted only one thing out of today, for Tara to be there.

He had practically hunted her down in the weeks before his death, asking her if she'd grant him one request, simply to attend the high school reunion with him. Tara hadn't wanted too, in fact, she had pretty much kept saying no, until he told her he was dying. After that, how could she say no? So, she agreed and told him she'd meet him in Charming outside on the front steps of their old high school. But, sadly David had taken his last breath before she or the reunion could get here. But that didn't mean she was breaking her promise. Wherever he was, he was gonna know she cared enough to come, even if he wasn't here to see it in person.

Tara shoved the car door open, slamming it shut behind her and running across the damp parking lot. She slipped some as she made her way up the steps of the high school, busting through the door and running smack dab into someone.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Opie, are you sure? I swear I look as big as a house in this thing!"

Opie chuckled as he slid his kutte on, looking over at his very pregnant wife.

"I'm sure, baby, you're beautiful." He slid his arms around her waist, yanking a little at the flimsy purple material of her dress.

"You're trying to get in my panties!" She said, swatting at his hands. "Asshole."

Opie let out a deep healthy laugh as his wife disappeared out of their room to check on their other two kids, Ellie and Kenny.

"You wanted me in there!" He yelled after her as he sat down to pull his boots on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm so sorry!" Tara said, grabbing the man's arms to steady herself as he grabbed hers to do the same.

When Tara's eyes slid over the SAMCRO rings, her heart stopped. Of course she'd see him. She thought… she was so sure he wouldn't come. These kinds of things weren't Jax's thing. He wasn't a high school reunion type of guy. But, of course with Tara's luck he'd be here.. and even worse, holding her.

Tara quickly backed up, snapping the tiny heel of her shoe. Jax quickly slid an arm around her waist to stop her from falling on her ass and picked her up.

He set her down on a bench near the door and bent down to take off her broken shoe.

Tara was dreaming. Nothing else made sense here. Had she fallen asleep in her car? Had she wiped out and hit her head on the way in? Those steps were pretty slippery.

"Here," Jax said, holding Tara's shoe out to her. She slowly took it, her fingers brushing against his knuckles.

Jax stood without another word and disappeared down the hall. Tara watched him the entire time, her breath practically none existent.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

"Tara Grace Knowles!" Donna Winston cried as she walked through the doors of the high school and saw Tara sitting there.

Tara's entire face lit up as she took in her old friend. Opie close behind her, carrying a bag.

Tara quickly slid her good shoe off, coming over to her friend, giving her a tight hug before pulling back.

"Oh, my, Gosh, Donna, you look beautiful!"

"Oh, please, have you seen the beach ball down here! You are the beautiful one! You haven't aged a bit!"

Tara smiled at the compliment, touching Donna's stomach as she pulled back more away from her old friend.

"Number two?" Tara asked, knowing they already had Ellie at home. God, she missed that little girl something terrible.

"Three actually, and we have decided not to find out what this one is. Since we already have Kenny and Ellie."

"Woah, a boy and a girl at home?" Tara said in surprise. She really should've kept up with her old friend, but talking to Donna reminded her of Jax and it hurt too much.

Donna nodded.

"That's wonderful, Donna. I bet they are perfect."

"Eh, sometimes. But they are my world either way."

Tara didn't want to say she jealous of the life her old friend had made for herself, but, she was. She had everything Tara craved and some.

"Opie Winston," Tara said, finally turning her attention to the bearded giant.

"Tara," He said, awkwardly rocking on the heels of his feet. "Jax asked Donna to bring you this.." He said, holding a bag out.

Tara stared for a second before taking the bag. What would Jax possibly want to give Tara?

However, before she opened it, she stepped up to give Opie a hug.

He hugged her back before stiffly stepping back. Tara didn't blame him for feeling awkward around her. After all, she was the one who broke his best friend's heart.

"Shoes?" Tara asked as she finally opened the bag.

"Yeah, Jax said you broke yours."

"I did." Tara answered, seeing they were the perfect size. Tara felt her eyes get misty, even all these years later, he was still a God send.

"Well, it's a good thing Jax is looking out for you, huh?" Donna said, a hint of a smirk to her lips.

"Donna, don't." Opie muttered, causing Tara to laugh. Still the same old couple. Donna constantly trying to fix shit with Jax and Tara and Opie constantly telling his wife to butt out.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

After a good two hours of chit chat with everyone from school and lots of drinking Tara was feeling as light as a feather. So much so she sucked up her pride and sat down in the empty chair next to Jax's.

"How's life treating you?" She asked, watching Opie and Donna dance to some slow song that shouldn't have been dusted off, even for this reunion.

"You're drunk," Jax said with a twinge of amusement.

"Me? Oh, Goodness, never. I'm a big old doctor now. We don't drink. We save lives!" Tara swung her arm around and nearly landed in Jax's lap as she tipped. "Opps.. sorry."

Jax let out a hearty laugh, pushing Tara to an up right sitting position.

"Okay, maybe I'm a wee bit drunk. No more drinks for me. No matter how much I beg, cry or whine, got me?" She told Jax with a tap to his nose.

"Promise." Jax said, grabbing her hand and pulling it forward to press against his chest.

Tara could feel every beat of his heart. A heart she loved so much, still, even to this day.

"Good, I know I can count on you having my back.. oh, wine!" Tara said, reaching for it from the waitress as she walked by.

Jax grabbed her arm before she could get a hold of the wine and laughed as Tara did. He wasn't drunk, but, he was enjoying how drunk she was. He forgot how goofy of a drunk she was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

"I love you, Opie," Donna said, gently grabbing his beard between her fingers. "And I get luckier every day because of it. Because of your love.. because of our kids. I want that for Jax and Tara. Don't you?"

Opie shrugged awkwardly, never wanting to get in the middle of shit that wasn't his business. Especially where Jax was concerned.

"You do. You and I both know Jax needs Tara. I got an idea if you're willing to go along with it."

Opie huffed, nodding reluctantly. He never could tell his wife no.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

"Tara," Donna said, grasping her old friend's hand and yanking her from the table. Tara stumbled to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun."

Tara followed reluctantly, her stumbling feet barely able to hold her up as they busted out of the gym and took the long hallway down to the pool.

"Why are we at the pool?" Tara asked as they entered the room, Tara going in first.

"To have fun. I told you already."

"Fun how?" Tara asked as she turned to look back at Donna and the door was shut and Donna was long gone.

"Donna…" Tara said softly, reaching for the door handle and finding it locked. "Ha, ha, ha, you got one over on Tara.. now let me out!"

"Tara?" Tara whipped around quickly, her hands flailing as she flung forward.

Jax moved quickly, his arm grasping Tara's waist before she fell.

"What are you doing here?" She said, practically scrambling over her words.

"Opie told me to meet him here.. I came in the back way and then I saw you."

"She set us up!"

"Who?"

"Donna Evil Head Winston!"

Jax chuckled. "She's been rooting for us. I guess this is her way of making it happen.."

"Well, she doesn't get to lock us in here! It's rude and I saw Crab Cakes! Do you know how much I love Crab Cakes?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

"Thank you," Donna said with a smile as she kissed her husband.

"You're welcome, but, if this shit blows back on me.. I'm dragging you down with me."

Donna laughed. "I don't expect any less."

"What?" Opie asked, watching Donna's face change from the care free laughter to absolute terror. Or pain. Opie wasn't sure what. Maybe it was even a mix of both.

"The baby.." She said, grasping at her stomach. "I'm having the baby."

Opie's eyes widened and before Donna could even think of moving Opie was lifting her up and jogging down the hall toward the doors.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tara plopped down on the side of the pool, sliding off her loaner shoes and letting her feet dip into the pool. If she was gonna be stuck here, she was at least gonna enjoy herself.

Jax decided after a few good minutes what his next move was gonna be.

He slid his kutte off, kicked off his white sneakers, yanked his jeans down, kicking his socks with them and pulled his shirt off and quietly crept up behind Tara.

Before she knew what hit her, Tara was being lifted off the ground and being tossed into the pool.

She let out a wail of fear and surprise and splashed against the water.

She expected cold, but, thankfully it was heated. She popped up just in time to watch Jax cannon ball in to the deep end.

"Jackson Teller!" Tara barked, wading through the water around her to move. "I should beat your ass!"

Jax could only laugh as Tara struggled to get over to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We are NEVER having sex again! NEVER EVER!" Donna cried as another contraction hit. "I don't give a FUCK how much you cry, whine, bitch, moan or groan. Never again!"

Opie awkwardly took her fingers in his as he shrugged at the doctor checking Donna over.

"Don't worry about it, son, I hear this all day long."

Opie cracked a smile but groaned when Donna hit his side.

"I don't get to smile? NEITHER do YOU!"

"Sorry," He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Donna's damp forehead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tara, give up, you've been chasing after me in this pool for over five minutes now and you stll haven't caught up to me."

"It's this stupid dress! it weighs a billion pounds!" Tara grumbled in annoyance as she yanked at the silky material and yanked it over her head. She didn't think twice about it as she tossed it over on the side of the pool.

"Tara, you don't have a bra on." Jax pointed out, his eyes unable to turn away. God, she was still as sexy as ever.

"It's not anything you haven't seen before so I don't care." She said, finally catching her prey in her fingers as she launched herself at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his neck. She wasn't sure what she planned on doing when she caught up to him before.. but now with Jax this close, every thought went out the window and she just found herself enjoying the way his body fit against hers.

Jax didn't waste a second before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Tara's lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I HATE YOU!" Donna screamed, pushing as hard as she could, nearly crushing poor Opie's hand. He was trying really hard not to let go but for a tiny woman she was really really really strong right now and his fingers were paying the price.

"I hate you so much! You did this to me!" Donna whimpered as her exhausted body collapsed against the bed.

"You don't hate me. You love me." Opie said without a single hesitation. "Besides, you always say this and after the baby is here you thank me, kiss me and tell me you love me with all your heart and soul."

"Not this time! This time I TRULY hate you!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I love you," Tara whispered, her breath heavy. They had made love. For the first time in ten years. She couldn't feel any part of her body, all she could feel was the tingles Jax's fingers left behind, or the way he felt inside of her.

"I love you," Jax said without a second thought, his nose nuzzling the side of her neck, leaving behind soft kisses.

The silence settled between them, the only sound the soft splashes of the water against the side of the pool. But, as much as Tara didn't want to break the silence she knew she had too. She gently pressed at his shoulder, sliding up and out of the pool, grabbing for her dress.

Jax sighed, sliding out behind her. He had thought when he agreed with Opie's request to come to the pool and see Tara that they would connect and she'd stay. She wouldn't go again. But, all he had done was break his own heart, again. When he had seen her, for the first time in ten years, it felt like their second chance was at the door knocking and he couldn't ignore it.

"Hey," Jax said softly. "Wear this. It's warm and dry.." He said, holding his shirt out to Tara.

She took the black SAMCRO tshirt and quietly slid it on.

"Don't go." Jax said suddenly as they were dressing. He couldn't imagine a future without her. Not when she was here.. when she was back. He had to try. Even if it killed him.. he had to try because the alternative was worse.

Tara turned, smoothing the over-sized t shirt down her body and staring at Jax. "Jax, I'm still sorta drunk and even I know it's not as simple as don't go.."

"Why not?" He asked, abandoning his jeans to move toward her. He grasped her hips, staring into her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because it isn't."

"That's a cop out. You're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of what we felt back then.. before you left. That intense raw emotion.. hell, the one we just felt in the damn pool. The one that made us fuck in the pool like animals. That love that never will and never has gone away."

Tara bit her lip, her eyes watering.

"Don't be scared. I swear to God I'll take care of you. Give us a chance. Let us be happy. Have the house, the kids, the family.. like Op and Donna. Please."

Tara shifted slightly on her feet, her eyes at hers and Jax's feet.

"Tara, please.." He practically begged, his lips pressing against her forehead.

Her eyes lifted and she stared into his. "Okay. I won't go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Thank you," Donna said, tears blurring her eyes as she stared down at her new daughter. "I love you with all my heart and soul." She turned, pressing a kiss to her husband's lips. She was truly the luckiest woman on the earth.

Opie smiled, touching his new born daughter's head, gently stroking.

"Thank you. I love you, too." He said, giving Donna's forehead a kiss.

"Any name ideas?" The doctor asked as he was writing in the chart.

"Yes," Donna said. "Grace Jay Winston. After mine and Opie's best friends."

"I like it." The doctor said with a smile.

"Me too." Donna said, before snapping her eyes to Opie's.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide at her sdden jerking movement.

"We forgot abot Jax and Tara locked up in the pool!"

Opie let out a deep and hearty laugh as he yanked his phone out to call someone to free Jax and Tara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tara snuggled more against Jax's side, trying to fight falling asleep, but she was exhausted and truthfully her hangover was already kicking in and she hadn't even fallen asleep yet.

"Jackie boy?" Chibs called as he opened the door.

"Chibs! Thank God! We thought Donna and Opie ditched our asses!"

"Well, boy, they did, but with good reason. Donna had her baby. A little girl." Chibs said laughing.

Tara lifted her head at that and smiled. "I wanna see the baby! Let's go!"

She practically jumped up, giving Chibs a wave as she dragged Jax out the door, leaving Chibs laughing the entire time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After a quick shower, changing into nice warm clothes and stopping to get balloons and a teddy bear, Jax and Tara were finally going to see Donna and Opie and their new baby.

"Oh, my, God!" Tara cried softly, slapping the bear and balloons into Jax's arms as she crept toward the clear bassinet. "She's the prettiest thing I ever seen!"

"Isn't she?" Donna said shifting on the bed as her friends entered the room.

"And here I thought I was the prettiest thing you ever seen," Jax said, placing the balloons and bear on a table near the window.

"Hush.. you come in as number two."

Jax grabbed his chest. "Ugh, you wound me, woman."

Donna laughed.

Tara didn't waste another second before she was gently and slowly lifting up the little girl. "Where's Opie?" She asked.

"He went to get me real food. The food at this place is terrible."

"I bet. Hospital food is disgusting." Tara cooed at the baby as she rocked the pink bundle.

The sight sent Jax spiraling, because it's all he wanted, a little bundle in Tara's arms. His own.. her own.

"Well, Jax, come sit with me." Donna demanded patting the bed. "And to warn you.. your mother is stopping by in the next hour or so.. so, Tara, you might wanna be gone."

"Screw Gemma. I'm staying. Aren't I, baby?" She cooed again casing Jax to smile.

"Staying for good?" Donna asked, hopeful.

Tara nodded.

Donna smiled. "Good, little Grace Jay is gonna need her aunt as much as she does her uncle."

Tara turned up from the baby, looking at her old friend. "Is she..?"

"Named after you and Jax? Yes."

Tara scrunched up her nose to stop tears. She hadn't been this happy in God knows when and she blamed it all on David Hale. Wherever he was, he was truly a gift from heaven.


End file.
